


Coward

by Delilah2040



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: "I promised I would have your back, that applies off the court too,"Asahi has a panic attack, Nishinoya helps calm him down.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Coward

Asahi was currently running away. He knew Noya would call him a coward for it but he didn't know what else to do. Michimiya had given him a heads up that one of the second years on the girl's volleyball team had a crush on him and was going to confess to him. 

The girl was nice enough, he had only talked to her a couple of times. She had the same colour hair as Yachi, just a little bit shorter than his own hair and she was the same height as Nishinoya with his hair spiked up fully. Objectively, he could see that she was pretty, with her light eyes and kind smile. 

The issue wasn't that she was a bad person or that she was ugly or anything like that. The issue was that her hair was blonde, not brown, and long instead of short and that she had a kind smile instead of a mischievous one. The issue was that she was on the girl's volleyball team, not the boy's volleyball team. The issue was, that she isn't Nishinoya. 

And so he was running away, taking the long ways to his classes so that he wouldn't have to reject her confession. Asahi couldn't help it. He hated making people sad, he hated disappointing them, just the thought of doing so made his breaths become shallow and his heart rate to increase as his anxiety increases. 

He had been successful in avoiding the girl all day, all day right up until he was making his way to practice after school. She was standing outside the gym and Asahi could see her shakily holding a box of chocolates. She hadn't noticed him yet and so with a quiet "meep" he quickly turns to hide behind the nearest corner. 

"This is fine," He finds himself whispering to himself, his heart beating in his ears. "It's fine, I'll just wait here until she leaves and I'll be late to practice, oh god I'll be late to practice," He groans letting his head fall back hard against the wall behind him. Soon, his breathing is too shallow to feel like he's breathing at all and his heart is beating so hard and fast that he can't hear anything around him. Including Nishinoya's happy and loud babbling as he makes his way to the change rooms.

"Asahi?" The shorter boy asks as his eyes land on the ace who had now crumpled to the floor gasping for breaths as he tries to stifle his sobs. Asahi doesn't even hear him, his hands going to his hair as he thinks about how disappointed in him Daichi will be if he's late. But he can't do anything, he can't even breath. His thoughts turn to Noya, not the one in front of him that he's yet to notice, but the Noya who would probably see that he wasn't at training yet and think he'd deserted them again. He would think he's a coward. Nishinoya would hate him. 

He's startled from his spiralling thoughts by a hand on his arm. He looks up, eyes meeting Nishinoya's. They aren't angry like he expects them to be, they're warm, but wide and full of fear. He's never seen Nishinoya afraid and he decides right then that he hates it. 

His eyes drop to his lips, he can see them moving, can vaguely hear sound coming out of them but he can't make sense of what they were saying. Instead, he takes this opportunity to focus on them, taking note of how the plump bottom lip has little ridges and grooves as well as a healing tear on the right from where the younger boy had tried to receive one of Asahi's especially hard spikes and angled his arms just slightly wrong as the ball came too fast, rebounding and hitting him in the face. 

Nishinoya had laughed as he shook off the bad receive and raised a tentative had to his lip. Asahi loved Noya's laugh. 

He watched Noya's lips as the boy took exaggerated breaths, holding Asahi's palm flat against his chest so that he could feel the rise and fall of it with each breath. The older boy furrows his eyebrows, trying his best to copy the action. 

"There we go, that's it, you're doing so well Asahi," Noya tells him, voice bubbly and happy even as the concern remains in his eyes. "There we go," he says cupping Asahi's cheek in his small hand. 

Asahi finds himself leaning into the touch as he takes deep heaving breaths. He feels the exhaustion settle into his bones as he slowly lets his head fall forward and rest with his forehead pressed against Nishinoya's. 

Noya's hand moves from holding Asahi's hand over his chest to the older boys hair, pulling it free of the loose bun it was in so that he could run his fingers soothingly through the silky strands. Asahi let his eyes fall shut, feeling like he could fall asleep like this, safe and surrounded by warmth. 

"Are you alright now Asahi?" Nishinoya asks breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, sorry about all that," Asahi says trying to pull away but the libro doesn't let him, using the hand in his hair and the other hand on his cheek to hold him in place. 

"No you have nothing to apologise for, I promised I would have your back, that applies off the court too," The second year's voice is soft but firm and Asahi can't help but melt against him as tears begin to well up in his eyes. Nishinoya, feeling the change in his friend, pulls him onto his lap, ignoring the fact that the boy is much larger than he is. 

Asahi made it easy for him to do so, drawing his long limbs in and curling in a ball against his teammate's chest. He moves his head to rest on Nishinoya's shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of sweat and shampoo. 

"I'm going to text Daichi and just let him know we can't make it to practice today okay?" 

"He's going to be so disappointed in me," Asahi moans sadly, hating the fact that he's let down one of his best friends yet again. 

"No, he won't you big oaf. He'll understand, and plus it's just one practice," Noya replies, removing one had from the long brown hair to text while the other hand continued to comb through, lulling Asahi into a sense for security. 

Everything feels surreal, like he's living in a dream. Maybe that's why his next words come out of his mouth so easily. Or maybe it was because he didn't have to look Nishinoya in the face while saying the words. 

"I like you a lot Noya," He says. He's always been too afraid to say them, afraid that the other boy would reject him or that it would ruin their friendship. But now, teetering on the edge of exhaustion and wrapped up in the blanket of warmth and safety provided by Noya's arms, the words came so easily, he wonders how he'd never said them before. 

Nishinoya chuckles happily. "I like you too Asahi," 

"No Noya," Asahi sighs fondly, "I really like you, like" He pauses for a moment, "I think I might even be falling in love with you," 

He feels Nishinoya tense beneath him, and that's the exact moment that the world comes crashing back down around him. He freezes, wanting to yank himself out of the other boy's lap but far too afraid to do so. His next breath catches in his throat as he hears Nishinoya's phone fall to the ground with a clatter that echoes out in the hall's now silence. 

He clenches his eyes tight before suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around him while an ecstatic laugh falls from Noya's lips. 

"Asahi, Asahi look at me," he says, loosening his grip enough for the ace to do so. when he does, he finds himself face to face with eyes lit up with joy. "Asahi, I think I've been falling in love with you since the moment I saw you," he says happily before leaning forward to press his lips to the other boys. 

Its short and awkward for a first kiss, Asahi too surprised to react much and Nishinoya smiling too wide to actually kiss him yet somehow, it was perfect. They knew there would be time later for proper kissing and so, for now, this was enough.

Asahi finally found himself holding onto something instead of running away.

When they walked into practice the next day with the biggest grins on their lips and their hands intertwined, swinging between them, the rest of the team couldn't help but smile along with them. They all knew that their ace and their libro completed each other, they'd all seen the way the two would shoot glances that lacked any subtlety at all at the other, glances that were filled with admiration and love. It was Tanaka who, with the biggest grin of them all, loudly said what they were all thinking. 

"It's about damn time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this for Nishinoya's birthday because I love him so much but it became more Asahi-centred. Asanoya is my comfort ship idk why but when I think about it, everything about it is just so soft and I just love it a lot and I love them a lot.


End file.
